BESTIAL
by A.R Tendo
Summary: Somos los únicos... Somos los últimos y comemos su carne... Comemos de ellas. Reto mensual del mega grupo "trastornad@ por los fincs" Este si fue un reto!


BESTIAL

La gimnasta

Desperté con pesar en una cama ajena, había pasado de nuevo. La luz de la habitación, la luz del baño se colapsa entre la puerta y los detalles. Me levante y me talle la cara con algo de cansancio, siempre era lo mismo, después de que _Transe_ como le llamaba, venia la culpa. Ya deberías estar acostumbrado, pero era algo difícil.

-en fin ... -me dije, ya no he hecho atrás atrás, caminé por la habitación observando la femenina y sofisticada decoración de la mujer con quien había "pasado" la noche, al parecer tenía como hobby la Gimnasia, por eso la flexibilidad que recuerdo haber disfrutado -lastima, hubiera sido una fantástica noche de esas- seguidas con mi recorrido por la habitación, tenía fotografías de diferentes lugares, al parecer salía mucho de viaje; Roma, París, Venecia, Londres, Nueva York, Miami…, a lo mejor era una mujer rica.

La alarma de su reloj sonó levemente, eran 6 de la mañana y tenía que salir rápido.

Encendí el interruptor y la luz ilumino la habitación, dejando a la vista toda la escena de la noche anterior. La cama estaba en un desastre, había estado fresco en las sabanas, casi sin dejar de lado el colchón, suspire cansado. Ahora, no, solo, en mis manos, ni en mis manos, ni en mis manos, ni en mis manos, ni en mis brazos. -Maldita mar ... -Murmure, espero que mi ropa no esté en el mal estado, porque eso no sería un problema.

El aire en la habitación comenzó a cambiar, ya no se había desarrollado correctamente, pero no se pudo oler el olor de la sangre. También se pudo sentir en la boca, camine al baño, un lujoso y enorme baño y para su mala suerte totalmente blanco. Y la más macabra y cruda escena yacía en frente de mí, dentro de la gran cantidad de personas que se refiere a la chica o la parte de ella, con los ojos abiertos, con el cuello totalmente desgarrado, con la parte de la tráquea y algunos huesos, parte del bazo derecho caía colgando por el borde de la tina, dejando un pequeño charco debajo de él.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan sanguinario siempre? Fácil… por que el terror, la agonía y el olor a sangre caliente era lo que a " _el"__ le_gustaba Me puse de cuclillas mirando lo que quedaba de ella, su piel con un contraste con el rojo de la sangre que no le gustaba, el montón de carne, los huesos y el algo de las viseras estaban regados por la piedra del mármol blanco; una pierna, parte del dorso, la mitad de un muslo, los huesos de la otra mano, las costillas al descubierto, solo quedaba un pecho intacto. Pasar un dedo por ese pecho hasta llegar a la carne sintiendo la viscosidad, lo que se lleva a cabo en la boca para probar la sangre nueva, pero la lucha contra el asco. Ya no sabía bien, por que no guardaba lo que quedaba de los cuerpos. una vez me planteé la idea el refrigerar el cuerpo, si el _otro_No hay nada que no tenga que ver con el nuevo y se evite con la molestia de salir en busca de una presa, pero después de que la sangre se enfriaba el sabor cambiaba y al _otro_ no le había gustado nada la idea.

Fruncí el ceño con pesar ¿Cuál era el nombre de esta chica? Creo que era ... ¿Kodachi talvez? ... creo que sí, ya no importaba. ahora era el verdadero problema era deshacerse del resto. ¿Cómo harían desaparecer el resto del cuerpo sin causar sospechas? Me estaba haciendo algo descuidado, ahora estoy en la tercera ocasión, en la cual, en la cama, en la cama, en la cama, en la cama, y en la otra. lugar, si eso haría.

Lo siento de verdad, pero no tengo que hacerlo así, he tenido la mala fortuna de cruzarte en mi camino, disculpé con ella y me puse de pie para preparar todo. La parte del cuerpo en la cama y el lugar de juego recreando la pose de que estaba dormida, solo quedé como el 40 por ciento de ella y yo era más que la carne, la llave de agua caliente y comencé a lavar todo , el resto de la sangre, la ira por la desagua, la tarde, el medio de comunicación, la hora de dejarlo todo limpio, el baño, la ropa que la fortuna, no tiene rastros de sangre y el incendio.

Mire por el retro visor como la pequeña pero lujosa casa era devorada por las llamas, fije mi vista al camino, tengo que llegar a mi negocio para ser preparado para cualquier cosa. muy privado, así que no había tenido problemas con los vecinos, ni se prestaron muy bien mis huellas.

Llegar a casa y estacionar el coche en el garaje y entre la puerta interna hasta la cocina, el rico aroma del café recién hecho me llego a la cara.

-Bueno días señor- escuchar decir detrás de mí, era Gosonkugi-el señor Ryoga llamo en la noche buscándolo-yo acerque a él, ya que tenía una charla plateada con la humeante taza de café, el tomo para darle un sorbo y quitarme el Sabor a oxido de la boca.

-¿Así? ... ¿Qué dijo? - camine a la cocina y me senté en el desayunador, la vieja señora Yuri picaba algo de fruta para servirla en un plato- Gracias Yuri.

-Se escuchó algo preocupado ... mmm más bien desesperado señor, creo que está en problemas- rol los ojos con fastidio, siempre fue lo mismo con él, siempre se metió en problemas y yo tenía que ir en su rescate.

-Está bien, en un rato más lo que se llama mi atención al plato de fruta, los pequeños detalles como este hacían sentir normal, por eso los disfrutaba tanto. escuche a lo lejos las noticias acerca de un incendio en una zona residencial, alce la vista y le hice una respuesta a Yuri que subiera el volumen, este solo asintió y apunto con el remoto la TV.

Eran buenas noticias, bueno para mí, lo que era ... la presa de esta noche era la hermana de Kuno Tatewaki, los hijos de los hijos y la herencia de la familia ... una gran fortuna, por lo tanto tantas fotografías de viajes, esa era su otro pasatiempo . En las noticias decían que había muerto en un terrible incendio en su casa, comenzó en su habitación propagándose en la segunda planta hasta el primer piso, al perecer se había quedado dormida con un cigarrillo encendido. muerte

\- _**¡Que lamentable noticia! Tan joven. **_-comento Yuri con su lenguaje de señas.

\- _**Lo sé, es triste una noticia así ... Yuri iré a dormí un rato, anoche tuve una noche pesada-**_

_**-¡Eres un loquillo! Por eso no dormiste aquí ... ¿Pasa la noche con una mujer? ¿Era bonita? -**_ pregunto y mire la tv donde salió una fotografía de la recién fallecida y asentí con picardía-_** sin vergüenza… espero un día con la cabeza y los niños correr por aquí.**_

_**-no lo creo la verdad, pero a lo mejor un día ... quien sabe-**_ Salí de la cocina para mi habitación Yuri tenía muchos años al servicio de la familia, conocía mi problema, pero ignoraba ciertas cosas después de Gosonkugui y Ryoga , ella era uno de los únicos en los que podían confiar.

La chef

Después de salir al rescate de Ryoga, la semana muy tranquila, el _" __otro__ "_ no había parecido, siempre tardó entre cinco y ocho días, en el acto de presencia, y en los días que no se unió. que cualquier persona normal de su edad hacía.

Esa mañana el clima era agradable, el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor, la brisa era fresca. Hacia un poco de calor para que pueda nadar un poco en la piscina, le pedí a Yuri que me ordenara algo para comer y que me preparara una limonada, tenía planeado pasar la mayor parte del día nadando.

Después de que los medios de la pizza y unas cuantas vueltas, Gosonkugi apareció con el teléfono.

-Señor, tengo al señor Ryoga en la línea- me gusta ver en el medio de la piscina y en las brazadas llegar a la orilla para salir de ahí, tomar una toalla del camastro y el discurso y las manos para atender el teléfono.

-¿Qué paso ahora Ryoga? ¿En qué líos estas ahora? - pregunte fastidiado.

-uhh! ... ¡qué mal carácter! Primo ... -exclamo con sarcasmo.

-te conozco, por eso lo digo ... ¿qué debo hacer para comunicarme? - pregunte mientras tomaba asiento y tomaba un trago de limonada.

Llama para invitar a la apertura de un restaurante de comida internacional ¿una invitación? ... no está mal, no sería bueno salir un poco, distraerse antes que el " _otro__ "_ regresara.

\- me ... parece interesante - escuche como se entusiasmaba desde la otra línea.

-seria grandioso ir, ya tenemos bastante tiempo sin salir los dos a divertirnos-

-sí, tienes razón ... está bien, pasa por tu casa alrededor de las 9-

-Perfecto estaré listo para esa hora ... -colgué el teléfono y miré Gosonkugi que se originó en el pastel, unos cuantos metros de mí.

¿Necesitas algo más en el señor? Pregúntame, no tengo tiempo, no tengo tiempo, soy el cuatro de la tarde.

Me quedé un tiempo mientras estaba conectado a Internet, grabé el accidente de la casa incendiada y me puse a investigar un poco y La misma información que dio en el noticiero la salía en la red, al parecer la muerte de la chica había sido muy ventajosa para el único hermano que tenía, ya que al tercer día tomo posesión de todos los bienes.

Decidí usar mejor el tiempo que tenía, así como un poco de tiempo, use algunas de las pesas y cuando menos nota que faltaban veinte para las ocho.

Me dirigí a mi habitación pasando por la cocina para tomar agua, y me encontré a Yuri mirando a un programa cómico de retos y castigos, así como a su presencia para mí, a la dirección de mi habitación para arreglarme, tomo un baño y preparar un conjunto de vestir de pantalón y saco azul oscuro y una camisa blanca con algunos botones desabotonados, coloque un poco de perfume, mi reloj y salí a la planta de abajo donde me tope a Yuri.

\- _**¡Que apuesto luces !, bueno, siempre luces apuesto… ¿llegaras temprano? o más bien debo preguntar ¿si llegaras? -**_ sonríe con algo de coquetería y me acerque a ella.

_**-No lo sé ... la noche es joven ... yo soy joven ... -**_ su cabeza está cubierta de un bien peinado canoso cabello despidiéndome -_** no te preocupes ir con con Ryoga, tu descansa no me esperas despierta,**_ guié un ojo y salí de ahí para ir por el auto.

Faltando unos diez minutos para que nueve lleguen a la casa de Ryoga, a unos pocos minutos de la mía, vivan en un departamento sobre una colina, me estacione sobre la cera y toque el claxon y en tienes la responsabilidad.

-¿Qué tal luz? ¿Estoy bien vestido para la cena? - pregunto señalizando a sí mismo, mientras encendemos un cigarrillo, usamos unos pantalones oscuros no se distinguen si eran formales o mezclilla, pero la combinación con playera blanca, chamarra de cuero negro y una bufanda oscura.

-sí, si… como mar, solo sube al auto, tengo hambre- sonrió coqueto enseñando su colmillo, dio unas cuantas fumadas al suelo y subió al auto.

Cuando llegué a un restaurante había mucha gente, al parecer el propietario era algo famoso, varios fotógrafos, tomando fotografías a todos los presentes, me di cuenta discretamente al hombro y el suurre que debemos ser fotografiado, obedecido y tomarme una copa de vino para después alejar .

Camine unos cuantos minutos había sido publicado varias publicaciones de diferentes tamaños de los platillos y los restaurantes.

-Hola ... -escuche una mujer voz detras de mí, gire y me encontré con una muy bella mujer, de alrededor de los treinta, tez blanca, largo cabello castaño peinado con suaves ondas, ojos de azul muy atrayente- ¿comensal o crítico ? -pregunto mientras que la meneaba el contenido de la copa.

No pude evitar recorrer mi vista de aquel cuerpo, alta, pechos prominentes y complexión atlética.

-Comensal - contesta de forma ladina mientras sonríe en el medio lado y la mirada de arriba abajo.

-ohh ... -pronuncio- me parece perfecto ... -me sonrió de forma coqueta, relamiéndose los labios- pronto se degustará los platillos, espero que me agrades, asenté y estes medios de comunicación.

\- Claro que lo serán ... - Mientras tanto, terminé la copa de un trago, una oleada de un calor intenso comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a la cabeza, _el…_ había despertado. Tenía que actuar rápido y no quería incidentes, solo podía controlarlo por unas horas.

Busque con la mirada a Ryoga, pero este fue muy entretenido con dos jóvenes, cruzamos miradas y entendió a la primera, se disculpó con las chicas y el camino de la forma hacia los mí.

-¿Entraras en trance? - pregunto mientras tomaba un trago de su copa.

-si ... -conteste disimulando ver a los alrededores.

-¿Podrás contenerlo? -Pregunto.

-no por mucho tiempo ... unas horas suelen ser este tipo de forma burlesca y me moleste, no era bueno hacerme enojar cuando se entraba en el trance, puede perder la estabilidad muy rápido y acelerar todo. - No veo la gracia a todo esto ... -

\- Perdona ... es que no lo puedo evitar, tu siempre tan precavido y tan controlador.

-Mejor no digas nada, de lo que puedo presumir es que se controle cuando entro en trance ... en el cambio de su nombre. No tengo que ir a rescatarte.

\- Lo que pasa y yo no me reprimo y tú sí, yo te dejo ser libre ... - Papel los ojos a escuchar su escusa.

-será mejor que dejemos esto para otro día… esperare que la noche transcurra con normalidad y después hare lo de siempre- comente esta otra copa que me ofrezco un mesero que pase por ahí.

-Y ... a todo esto ¿Quién es ella? ¿Es bonita? ¿Vale la pena aguantarte tanto? - Lo mire otra vez molesto, no me gustaba que se mofara de mí.

-Si ... es bonita, el _otro_ no despertaría si no lo valiese ... es la línea de fondo con vestido azul oscuro-, mi primo camino hacia delante una mesa para tomar un bocadillo y así mirar a la mujer.

-Wou ... - susurro - tienes un buen gusto ... y catalogas alto, es la hija del dueño del restaurante ... ella será la chef ejecutiva de este, es una buena relación ¿no pudiste fijarte en una mesara o una comensal? Tenés que fijarte en alguien que te llame la atención cuando desaparezca- me reprendió mi primo.

-Sabes que no… _el_ sale cuando lo necesita - el mire insistentemente hasta que no se han visto mis ojos en ella, giro su rostro y sonrió de nuevo. - por lo menos ya ve su primer paso ... y mejor que no tengo que hacer yo, ella solita lo dio.

-bien… es lo único bueno de nuestra condición… somos irresistibles para ellas- camino con intención de ir de nuevo con las chicas con las que estaba- no te preocupes por mi yo iré a divertirme un rato, te busco mañana para saber cómo amaneciste – asentí y mire de nuevo a la chica que no dejaba de mirarme, aunque estuviera rodeada de personas, ella simplemente los ignoraba, toda su atención estaba en mí, fantaseando cómo y en donde la tomaría.

Camine a una mesa ignorándola, ella no tardaría en aparecer ante mí. tomé asiento y volví a buscar a Ryoga con la mirada pude observar cómo le susurraba a una de ellas algo al oído y después a la otra, salió él y a los cinco minutos ellas lo seguían, reí por lo bajo al ver cómo le gustaba jugársela. - idiota…-susurre.

No tenía ni cinco minutos cuando ella hizo acto de presencia.

-¿puedo?- asentí y me puse de pie para ofrecerle el asiento.

-¿Por qué tan solo?...me pareció ver que llegaste con alguien- sonreí con galanura y me incline hacia ella.

-así que me estabas espiando- se sonrojo al verse descubierta, reí con ganas. Esto sería muy fácil.

-ehh…yo…si, ¿fui muy obvia verdad? – dijo dándose por vencida.

-Bastante…pero es mejor así-dije mientras me recargaba de nuevo en el respaldo de la silla.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto entre cerrando sus ojos azules extrañada.

-Porque ya se lo que quieres y tú sabes lo que quiero- abrió sus ojos no esperando mi indiscreto comentario, de nuevo otro sonrojo más notable aprecio en sus mejillas, pero este era diferente, ahora era una mezcla de deseo y excitación. Se relamió los labios bajando la mirada a sus manos que comenzaron a sudarle. - lástima que no pueda ser. -dije descolocándola mientras me ponía de pie y ponía la silla de nuevo en su lugar.

\- ¿Qué? ¿a dónde vas? - pregunto desconcertada- ya están por comenzar…-

-si…es una lástima perderme de tales deleites- entendió perfectamente el doble sentido de mis palabras y se levantó tan rápido que movió bruscamente la mesa haciendo que todos nos miraran- bueno…fue un gusto conocerte- comencé a caminar a la salida, mis sentidos comenzaron a agudizarse, este jueguito le estaba gustando al _Otro,_ por eso se estaba conteniendo en salir, lo conocía muy bien.

-¡espera!- me detuve y gire. Camino hacia mí con mirada suplicante- ¿podrás esperar? iré por mi bolso – sonreí.

-¿piensas marcharte? ¿Qué no es en tu honor todo esto?... es la inauguración de tu restaurante- pregunte con falsa interrogante, se quedó muda al verla descubierto- notaran tu ausencia…-

-Demonios…tienes razón y esto demorara todavía. - dijo preocupada mirando alrededor, notando que la gente todavía estaba muy entretenida conviviendo, a lo lejos miro a su padre hablar con otras personas vestidas con vestimenta de cocina y un Fotógrafo- ¡dame un momento! -

Fue hasta el pequeño grupo de personas y le susurro algo a un señor mayor de cabello canoso y este asintió enseguida y él la abrazo y beso la mejilla. Tan rápido como se fue volvió conmigo.

-Comenzaran a servir antes los platillos, solo espera unos minutos más- suplico, pero yo no podía esperar.

-Lo siento… no puedo esperar- crucé la puerta y entregué mi ticket al chico del valet para que acercaran mi auto, cuando sentí como me tomaban del brazo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que te quedes un poco más?- pregunto necesitada.

-Nada nena…- acomodé un mechón de tras de su oreja delicadamente y sentí como se derretía al tacto- a menos que…-

-¡¿Qué?! -suplico

-a las afuera de la cuidad, rumbo a Nerima hay un mirador sobre un acantilado…con una hermosa vista al bosque y la cuidad, es un lugar muy privado para admirar el cielo nocturno-

-¡sí!, se dónde es…-dijo muy entusiasmada.

-Te veré ahí en cuarenta minutos, así tu podrás seguir disfrutando de tu evento y yo haré lo …que tenga que hacer, pero me gustaría que fuera todo en total discreción, no me gustaría que la prensa digiera que yo fui el culpable por tu ausencia ¿de acuerdo?- asintió muy efusivamente, el chico del valet llego con mi auto y me acerque a él para tomar la llave- Hasta luego nena – me despedí de ella antes de subir al auto y le guiñe un ojo, tan rápido como pude arranque de ahí con rumbo al mirador, por el retrovisor vi como la chica brincaba de alegría y entraba al restaurante recién inaugurado con el nombre de "**The Kounji****"** no sabía el nombre de la chica y no importaba, entre menos me relacionaba con ella, mejor, así no había algún tipo de sentimiento.

Decidí a última hora ir a casa a cambiar de ropa y auto, use pantalones de mezclilla negros deslavados con una chamarra negra y playera también negra, tome el FJ cruiser negra del garaje.

Todo en tiempo récord, llegue a mi destino, eran alrededor de las diez con treinta, no tardaría en llegar, estacione la camioneta con la puerta trasera con vista al mirador, abrí la puerta y coloque una manta para poder "sentarnos".

Espere a que los minutos faltantes transcurrieran, admire el cielo estrellado pero el "_otro"_ se estaba impacientando, una desesperación comenzó a correr por las venas y una sed por sangre comencé a sentirla en la boca.

Las luces de unos faroles captaron mi atención, salte de la camioneta con dirección al recién llegado vehículo. Salió de el con el mismo vestido oscuro, era tanta la excitación que podía olerlo en aire del frio clima. cerro la puerta de un portazo y avanzo a mí a pasos veloces, me quede quieto esperando que ella llegara a mí.

-¡Fueron los minutos más largos de mi vida!- dijo con respiración agitada- ¡no creí llegar!.

-pero lo hiciste y ahora estas aquí…- y sin perder tiempo la tome de las caderas y la pegue a mí para devorar su boca, nos besábamos con un total frenesí y desespero que la sangre comenzó a calentarse en seguida, la alce y camine a la parte trasera de la camioneta donde la recosté, sus piernas rodearon mis caderas, y el _"otro"_ moría por salir.

Las uñas de mis manos dejaron de serlo ahora en su lugar crecían unas afiladas y gruesas garras, mi musculatura también cambio, aumento de tamaño y la piel comenzó a ponerse muy caliente, tanto que ardía, de mi boca grandes y filosos colmillos aparecieron.

-tu ..piel está muy caliente- dijo entre jadeos.

Mis orejas comenzaron a crecer puntiagudas, esto hacia mi sentido fuera diez veces más agudo, podía sentir y oír el acelerado latir del corazón en su pecho y el bombeo de la sangre, con mi vista literal verla correr por sus venas. Pasee mi legua crecida y áspera por sus pechos hasta su cuello, la oscuridad y el deseo hacían que no notara mi nueva forma, pero pronto se daría cuenta, esta parte animal pedía sangre.

Comencé a arrancar el vestido con las garrar haciendo que dañara su piel, esta comenzó a quejarse.

-¡ah! Me..me estas lastimando- la escuche decir, pero a esa parte de mí, le gustaba oírla quejarse.-¡ahh me…me duele!- la tome por la muñecas con una de mis manos tan fuerte que mis garras comenzaron a travesar la piel. Sentí como brotaba la sangre de las muñecas hasta los codos. Entre jadeos y gemido de excitante dolor. Con la mano libre fui hasta sus íntimos pliegues húmedos y calientes. Sin pudor y con saña comencé a adentrarme, un grito salió de su boca, no me importo, la bestia en mi disfrutaba cada grito. Los movimientos fueron rápidos y lentos, Torturándola. la sangre y fluidos corría entre mis dedos. Lamí la sangre de sus brazos y el exquisito sabor salado me lleno por completo, quería más, regrese de nuevo a su boca donde bese los labios y mordí haciendo sangrarle la boca, los quejidos eran más fuertes y las lágrimas corrían por los ojos, gruñí feroz, de una tome parte del labio inferior con los dientes y jale tan fuerte que arranque parte de la piel del mentón dejando parte de su encía al aire, la sangre salió a montones haciéndola ahogarse con ella, de un brusco movimiento una luz interna de la camioneta se encendió, y sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver mi aspecto, el grito desgarrador se escullo por el bosque, solté sus muñecas y de un manotazo golpee su rostro tan fuerte que uno o dos dientes salieron disparados, con voz ahogada pedía ayuda, y pedía saber por qué le hacía esto, por qué a ella.

Intento darse la vuelta para escapar, pero era inútil, mi fuerza no era nada comparada con la de ella, a rastras quiso llegar al respaldo del asiento, pero la tome de las piernas y la jale de nuevo a mí, grito más pidiendo compasión, pero mis oídos eran sordos para tenerle piedad, el resto del vestido que aún quedaba sobre la espalda fue arrancado, dejando al descubierto la piel blanca de la espalda y el sujetador, también me deshice de él.

Con la llama de los dedos toque la piel hasta llegar a la nuca y con las garras enterradas de arriba hacia abajo hice profundos surcos dejando la carne abierta, fascinado con el tal espectáculo chupe y lamí la carne y sangre entre las garras y dedos, Delicioso.

Se removía debajo de mi con el dolor de las heridas abiertas en su espalda, esto era más excitante para mí, me incline y olisquee entre sus piernas los pocos bellos de mi cuerpo se erizaron y con fuerza la tome del cabello levantándola, pego otro grito de agonía y suplicio, la espalda quedo arqueada y de nuevo olí su cuellos, los pocos rastros del perfume que usaba se mesclaban con el olor del miedo y sangre, el sonido seco de la voz que quedaba atrapada en su garganta era como música para esa parte animal dentro de mí.

-Es…tan fascinante sentir la sangre escapar por tus venas- lamí una vez más el cuello hasta limpiar la sangre del labio cercenado- que podría hacer esto lentamente hasta que la luz de tus ojos se apague. - hice arquear más su cuerpo hacia atrás que pequeños espasmos convulsionaban su cuerpo por el dolor y esfuerzo- pero tiempo es lo que no tengo…- abrí mas boca y entre el hombro y el cuello mordí hasta arrancar y desgarrar la carne. Sus brazos se movían desesperados de un lado a otro hasta que poco a poco fueron cediendo, las sangres corrían por su pecho hasta las piernas dejando una laguna en el suelo de la camioneta, sus brazos cayeron pesados a cada lado.

Ya no tenía vida, pronto su cuerpo se enfriaría y el sabor cambiaria.

Seguí arrancando carne y piel desde su hombro izquierdo hasta la espalda y después al pecho donde desgarraba con mis garras hasta llegar a las costillas.

Después de unos minutos la satisfacción llenaba mi estómago y la bestia se calmaba, Hice a un lado el cadáver de la chica y me tiré a un lado de ella, un sueño pesado comenzó a apoderarse de mí y caí como plomo.

La extranjera

Estaba sentado en el jardín disfrutando del delicioso desayuno y leyendo el diario que Yuri había preparado cuando mi primo llego y se dejó caer en la silla enfrente de mí.

-¡muero de hambre!...¿que habrá echo de desayunar Yuri esta vez?-pregunto haciendo a un lado el diario que leía en ese momento- mmm… waffles y fruta !yo también quiero! ¡Yuri! Yuri!- comenzó a gritar. Tome el diario y lo enrolle para darle con él . - ¡ey! ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!

-¡sabes que no te escucha! Si quieres algo presiona esto, ! idiota! - le pase el control que al presionar un botón en él una luz intermitente en la cocina se encendía si necesitaba algo. claro que era muy raro cuando lo usaba, siempre iba en su búsqueda.

\- no importa ya… ahora dime ¿Cómo le hiciste esta vez? Después de que no separamos no supe de ti hasta dos días después y me has dado largas desde entonces, ¿me dirás? – ignore su insistencia por unos minutos, solo en lo que terminaba con mi café, deje la taza en la meza y me limpie con la servilleta de tela.

-Recordé que …a la salida de Tokio con rumbo a Nerima por el viejo camino, estaba ese mirador, la caída es mortal y horrible si alguien cayera por ahí, además que el suelo no es nada confiable… así que me las arreglé para que todo pareciera como un accidente. Velo de esta manera, la chica paso por el viejo camino, la llanta de su auto se pinchó llegando hasta el mirador de noche, pidió ayuda, pero nadie la socorrió, llamo a emergencia unas cuantas veces y no tuvo respuesta, entre la oscuridad de la noche no vio por donde iba que resbalo y cayo por el acantilado de piedras y tierra hasta llegar al fondo. ¿sabes cómo queda un cuerpo después de caer desde esa altura?- negó la cabeza algo incómodo- ¡por favor! Ten un poquito de imaginación – se quedó en silencio por unos momentos y su semblante cambio un poco, solté una carcajada fuerte y sonora- a si es… como una masa de carne y huesos rotos, sin mencionar si hay animales salvajes en la zona…-

-wao… sádico. Ingenioso …pero algo sádico-.

\- no soy sádico… prefiero que crean que murió así, por un accidente que, devorada por un monstruo como yo, aunque no lo creas ya me estoy hartando de esta vida de mierda… estoy seguro que cuando nos llegue la hora nos iremos derechito al infierno- dije con voz sombría y ronca.

-¡!nah!... eso no pasara mientras no devores mi corazón, mi querido primo -dijo con burla - y yo sé que no lo harías, nos tenemos uno al otro- pensé por un momento lo que había dicho, solo él podía acabar conmigo y solo yo podía acabar con él.

-sabes que si… - dije más para mí que para el- sabes, eh decidido irme de viaje por unos días… talvez hasta un mes, no se… quisiera despejarme un poco.

-no estaría mal… -dijo robando de mi plato lo que quedaba del desayuno – solo no hagas estupideces – lo mire con la ceja arqueada con desagrado a su comentario- yo sé que nunca las haces, pero no está demás decirlo, así como tú lo haces muy a menudo conmigo. Y ¿ya sabes a dónde irte?- asentí con la cabeza dándole otro sorbo al café tibio.

-Creo que iré a Hokkaido…-dije mirando el reflejo del sol en el agua.

Tres días después tome un vuelo privado a Furano, el clima era magnífico, estaban en todo su esplendor los campos de lavanda dando un espectáculo sin igual donde por las noches eran iluminados, así como los capos de Sakura en primavera.

Rente una villa a las afueras de la cuidad, no muy lejos de los encantos de Furano pero si lo suficiente del bullicio, tenía una vista hermosa del bosques y a lo lejos podía ver lo purpura de los campos y ni qué decir del aroma a flores y lavanda. Por las tardes me sentaba en balcón admirando el atardecer con una copa de vino de la región y contemplaba la tranquilidad y belleza del paisaje, esto era lo que necesitaba, un momento de paz.

Cuando rente la villa me hicieron llegar diferentes folletos de actividades que se podían hacer en la cuidad y hoy sábado había una especie de presentación con bailes con motivo a la buena cosecha de la lavanda, era un evento muy famoso después de las ferias del Vino y Queso, tal vez me daría unas vueltas por el centro y adquiriría una o varias botellas del delicioso vino.

Llegue alrededor de las Nueve a lo que sería un gran teatro al aire libre rodeado de estanques iluminados y decorados en morado y dorado, la mayoría del público eran personas adultas y bien arreglados, se podía decir que la gente de alta alcurnia estaba presente.

Mi asiento no estaba muy lejos del escenario, quizá a unos seis metros y podía ver perfectamente a todos en él, casi veinte minutos después las luces a los alrededores comenzaron a apagarse para iluminar los laterales del escenario, el sonido del viento a compás del shamisen se hiso sonar, unas bailarinas comenzaron a salir con pequeños conjuntos en dorados con transparencias moradas, no era nada parecido a lo tradicional, era muy parecido a los bailes hindú, pero al público le gustaba y era entretenido, con eso me conformaba.

Bailarinas salieron de cada lado con pequeños atuendos, contoneando las caderas y girando lazos de un lado a otro, también hicieron algunas acrobacias para terminar todas juntas en medio de la tarina alabando a un gran capullo de lavanda, unos tambores comenzaron a tocar de forma rápido y el capullo comenzó a abrirse para dejar ver a una sexi joven de escasa vestimenta y de exuberantes curvas, cabello del color de los campos de Furano, era hermosa y atrevida, lo decía con cada movimiento que hacia dentro de la imitación del capullo.

Mire a mis al rededor para poder ver las reacciones de los espectadores y estaban fascinados con lo que sus ojos veían, más bien del lado masculino.

Esta chica disfrutaba hacer que todos pusieron los ojos en ella, lo podía ver en su mirada y en cada gesto que hacía al dar esos sensuales movimientos.

La vestimenta no era nada discreta, si a eso se le podía llamar vestimenta, un conjunto de retazos de tela que cubrían apenas sus pechos y zonas íntimas.

Ese conocido calor comenzó hacerme presente de abajo a hacia arriba, me alarmo.

-¡maldición!...-murmure, tenía que comenzar a idear el plan para complacer al _otro._

Deje que el show siguiera su curso mientras yo me deleitaba la pupila, mantuve mi vista fija en cada movimiento de su cuerpo esperando el momento que ella notara mi presencia. giros aquí, giros por haya, dejando ver lo bien que se le daba el contorsionar su cuerpo, no pude evitar recrear en mi mente como la follaria tan duro que terminaría pidiendo piedad o… talvez si lo pida, pero por su vida.

Tome la copa de vino que, hora me sabia a agua, necesitaría algo más fuerte para calmar un poco la ansiedad que comenzaba crecer dentro de mí, de un minuto a otro su mirada se cruzo con la mía y yo sonreí de lado alzando mi copa, titubeo por un momento parando la coreo grafía por unos segundos, segundos que todo el público noto, un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y continua danzando pero ahora con más cachondearía que antes, regreso de nuevo al capullo lentamente este comenzó a cerrarse para ocultar a la hermosa diosa de la lavanda.

La música dejo de sonar y el público se puso de pie para aplaudir fervientemente el espectáculo, yo no lo hice, no era la primera vez que asistía a uno así, pero eh de aclarar que la protagonista llamo mucho mi atención.

Salí de ahí en busca de un algo más fuerte que un vino tinto, la gente comenzó a amontonarse en las salida para dirigirse a la área del coctel, me dirigí a la barra y pedí un vodka puro y me lo tome de un trago, el chico de la barra me miro asombrado, solicite otra y el relleno el vaso, me disculpe y comencé a caminar por el lugar, la gente comenzó a aplaudir más y note que los bailarines hicieron acto de presencia y si ellos estaban ahí las estrella principal también lo estaría, seguí caminando distraído hasta que alguien se acercó a mí y murmuro en mi oído.

-Tu no aplaudirle a Xiampu…¿no gustarte mi espectáculo?- sonreí internamente, otra vez había sido fácil y al parecer no pude tener mayor suerte, la chica era extranjera, china al parecer.

Gire para encarar a la dueña de esa voz, de rasgos exóticos, un color de ojos singular con una mirada que derrochaba lujuria en cada pestañeo.

-la verdad no… eh visto muchos así- dije picando su femenino ego, noté como frunció su ceño con desagrado.

-pues yo no creerlo, el espectáculo de Xiampu es único y original, el mejor. - de nuevo sonreí, otra vez sentía el calor subir e instalarse en el fondo de su cuerpo, mis sentidos comenzaron a agudizarse.

\- lo siento nena, no fue de mi agrado- dije tomando otro sorbo del vaso, caminé otros dos pasos y esta me siguió ofendida y con el ceño aún mucho más fruncido- pero…- dije deteniéndome de repente y mirándola a ella a los ojos- lo que realmente me gusto fue la que dio el espectáculo, ella fue espectacular- arrastre cada silaba con lentitud tocando con el dedo índice el labio inferior, jugando con él. Escuche como tragaba con dificultad y los ojos le brillaban, bajo la miraba y comenzó a sonreír de forma sensual, se mordió los labios, donde segundos antes había tocado, puso su mano en mi pecho y se acercó al mi oído y dijo.

-Xiampu enseñarte muchos más y tu poder participar- a tales palabras el _otro _despertó, la sangre en las venas comenzó a correr tan rápido que algunas venas en mis brazos se saltaron, la temperatura subió tanto que el saco comenzó a estorbar.

-eso… me gustaría verlo y…probarlo- sonrió aún más y me tomo del brazo guiándome fuera de la multitud, gire hacia atrás para ver si alguien se había dado cuenta, pero por fortuna todos estaban entretenidos tomando y comiendo los bocadillos.

-es la primera vez que soy raptado por una mujer…¿debería preocuparme a donde me llevarías?- dije con voz profunda, esta rio juguetona y mi ser interior también rio con ganas, esto sería divertido.

Cruzamos el jardín fuera del resto de la gente hasta llegar a lo que sería un estacionamiento, sin verlo venir, la chica se lanzó hacia mí en un beso deseoso y apasionado, se colgó de mi cuello y yo tome sus caderas hasta posar mis manos en sus glúteos.

-este es un buen comienzo -dije entre diente mientras chupaba y mordía los labios.

-No… esto no ser nada a comparación de lo que nos espera- dijo con cierto ronroneo igual al de una gata. Era verdad no habría comparación, por fortuna mi coche no estaba tal lejos de ahí, ahora era yo quien la guiaba hasta el coche, mi bestia interior estaba impaciente por salir y liberar toda la energía que tenía acumulada. Para ella todo era un juego, un divertido y excitante juego al que estaba fascinada por jugar, podía oler la excitación y lujuria proveniente de ella y eso me calentaba la sangre, el camino al auto fue eterno y desesperado, saque las llaves y quite la alarma para poder entrar, pero fui interrumpido, más bien asaltado por ella otra vez.

\- Deberíamos quedarnos aquí…Xiampu estar ansiosa, no aguantar por mucho tiempo- dijo besando mi cuello y hasta mi garganta.

-Esto sería muy excitante pero incomodo, prefiero un lugar privado .- se separó de mí, de mala gana y entre al auto seguida de ella, tomo el asiento del copiloto para retomar su tarea de seguir besando mi cuello, sería difícil manejar hasta la villa con tremenda distracción pero haría lo necesario para mantener la concentración en el volante, una mano traviesa desabotonaba mi camisa y metía la mano para tocar mi pecho y la otra viajaba con dirección al cinturón y el zíper del pantalón, donde cierta parte de mi estaba más despierta y urgida, acelere para llegar cuanto antes .

La gatita como le decidí llamar, seguía con su caricias, yo fijaba mi vista en la carretera disfrutando cada beso que daba, desabotono por completo la camisa dejando todo mi pecho y abdomen al descubierto y seguía con intención de ir a cierto punto notable, acariciaba y masajeaba sobre la tela de forma suave a intensa, deje escapar un gruñido ronco por lo bajo tratando de controlarme, si seguía así podía perder el control hasta el grado de chocar contra algo, salimos de la cuidad para tomar la autopista cruzando los campos de lavanda, la villa donde había rentado, estaba sobre unas colinas rodeados del bosque, estaba a unos diez minutos de llegar, pero las fieras ganas de llegar, y quitarle la ropa eran cada vez menos.

-seguir derecho…al final del camino- dijo entrecortada-quiero hacerlo en los campos…-susurro en mi oído.

-¿sabes a dónde ir?-pregunte con un toque de malicia.

-si… hay un lago donde hay pagodas para descansar, ser estimulante- metí a fondo el acelerador y en menos de diez minutos ya estaba deteniendo el auto.

Salió corriendo como forma de juego, para la bestia de mi interior era la forma perfecta de comenzar la cacería, entre risas y atrápame si puedes, poco a poco ese ser con el que compartía mi existencia comenzó a manifestarse, el calor intenso de mi cuerpo comenzó a crecer y mis sentidos comenzaron a agudizarse. Camine lentamente disfrutando la excitación del momento, la adrenalina corría como fuego en las venas, divise a lo lejos la primera pagoda donde se había ocultado, estaba al ras del marco recargada esperándome con pose seductora subiendo el vestido chino con aberturas a las caderas hasta los tobillos, llegue a la entrada y me relamí los dientes en seña de deleite.

-Xiampu estar esperándote- dijo comenzando a quitarse el vestido y dar media vuelta para entrar, cuando puse el primer pie y me adentré esta ya estaba dejando caer la vestimenta al suelo, dejando ver aquel cuerpo que tanto exhibía en sus espectáculos.

Se colgó una vez mas de mi cuello para dejarse llevar por un mar de besos, sonreí internamente las garras salieron de repente asiendo que dolieran, di un alarido a causa de eso que ella confundió con placer y la excitación, nunca había contenido tanto por matar a alguien, pero cuando pusiera una mano encima la destrozaría.

Se separó de mi cuando sintió que ya no correspondía el beso, miro mi rostro, la expresión cambio de un total deseo al de una de horror y pánico, mis dientes ya eran colmillos y mis ojos eran como de fuego y sangre. Quiso separase, pero mi mano fue rápida y la sujete del cuello apretándola levemente, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y miedo, pataleaba y manoseaba tratando de liberarse, la levante unos centímetros del suelo, me encantaba ver el terror en sus hermosas pupilas, tratando de pedir ayuda.

-No sabes cómo disfrutare esto…- las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas y la respiración era inexistente, pero aun así seguía luchando por soltarse-…gatita…entre más luches, más dulce será el sabor de tu sangre, el miedo y el terror mejora el sabor, ¿lo sabias?- sentí como las fuerzas y el aliento escapaban de su cuerpo, la lance a lo que sería un armario de madera rompiendo parte de él.

Comenzó a toser y quejarse de dolor por el impacto, estaba algo aturdida, se puso de pie y trato de caminar, pero tenía una gran pieza de madera incrustada en la pantorrilla.

-Tu…tu ¿que ser? ¿qué querer de mí?- pregunto.

-¿de verdad quieres saberlo?-dije con burla- serás estúpida…-reí- es más que obvio lo que quiero- levante la mano enseñándole las garras, retrocedió implorando piedad.

Golpee su rostro con la mano extendida haciendo que mis garras abrieran ese bello rostro del cual de seguro estaba más que orgullosa, rasgue desde la parte superior de su oído hasta el mentón, esta gritaba tapándose la cara, la sangre caía por todo el cuello. Otro golpe más y callo boca bajo.

Tentó el piso buscando la salida y gateaba para salir, pero era inútil, la alcanzaría.

Puse un pie en la desnuda espalda para que quedara rendida en el suelo.

-estúpida…crees que podrás escapar, te atraparía si sales de aquí, puedo olor tu miedo a metros a la redonda- patee tan fuerte en el estómago y pecho que pude escuchar como rompí al menos dos costillas, grito tan fuerte que era un deleite para mí.

-Es tan hermosa la piel pálida cubierta del carmesí de la sangre, que contigo no será la excepción -

-Por..por favor…de..deja..deja me ir…-la gatita apenas podía hablar, cada vez que habría la boca sangre salía, haciéndose que se ahogara con ella.

-shhhh… no hables….¡Grita! – la tome de la larga cabellera y la pegue a mi pecho susurrándole al oído - ¿esto querías no? Gritar de placer mientras te cogían minina-

-No…no.. por favor no- suplicaba y lloraba a la vez. Con la mano que tenía libre, acaricie con la garra del dedo índice desde la clavícula pasando por el cuello hasta entre los pechos bajando hasta el plano vientre dejando una línea roja de carne viva- el calor de tu cuerpo caliente es atrayente ¿sabías? Deberías sentir la mía- la incline bruscamente y con mis piernas y con las rodillas separe sus piernas, para clavarme en ella con fuerza y brutalidad, grito tan fuerte que sentí su garganta desgarrarse, y la sangre correr entre las piernas.

-¡aaahhhhh! ¡Ya por favor! Yaa..-tape su boca ahogando los gritos, los ecos ahogados y calientes morían en mi mano mientras la embestía con mucha fuerza, la deje caer al piso estrellando su cabeza en el piso, seguí así unas diez veces más hasta que dejo de moverse, no había muerto aún, seguía con vida, sentía sus latidos y la sangre ser bombeada, salí de ella, callo sin fuerza completamente al piso convulsionando y temblando de dolor. Puse mi mano en su entrepierna tocando y sintiendo los fluidos mesclados que salían de ella, me los llevé a la boca, degustando su sabor.

-delicioso….verdaderamente una delicia…me pregunto ¿Cómo sabias de este lugar?...sí..lo puedo imaginar ¿a cuántos has de haber traído aquí a revolcarte? Mininaa..- aspire profundo el aire, llenándome del dulce olor del miedo, sangre y muerte. Una vez más se arrastró lentamente hacia afuera pidiendo ayuda con voz ronca y apagada, tenía que terminar de una vez, esto se estaba poniendo repetitivo.

-shhhh quieta, quietaa-la detuve- para que veas que soy generoso contigo acabare con tu vida rápido- abrió los ojos tanto que por un momento creí que saldrían de sus cuencas y de un rápido movimiento torcí su cuello hasta romperlo, su cabeza callo colgando de manera pesada y brutal, ahora si sería el festín.

Desperté a la orilla del lago, semidesnudo y con algo de frio. Sería muy temprano aun, calculaba como las cuatro de la mañana, me dolía la cabeza, pero nada que un par de aspirinas no pudieran calmar.

Camine desorientado, por la tierra húmeda, a unos diez metros estaba el auto y a otros cinco la pagoda, camine al auto tenía mucha sed busque dentro y encontré a medio terminar una botella de agua y me la termine enseguida, divise en el asiento del copiloto un prendedor de cristales morados en forma de lavanda y recordé porque estaba ahí.

La chica de seguro estaba dentro de la pagoda, dios sabe cómo y en qué condiciones.

Había rastros de sangre fuera de la entrada, y en el marco seguro de la puerta, tome fuerza y entre.

El aire salió de golpe a tal bizarra visión.

La pobre chica, estaba partida a la mitad a varios metros de distancia, parte de sus pechos cercenados, estaban dispersos también, la pagoda estaba cubierta de sangre y trozos de carne y piel también, suspire cansado ya estaba harto de limpiar después de cada transe que pasaba.

Como siempre era muy vagos los recuerdos que tenía a la noche anterior, solo escasos flechazos, pero con eso tenia para saber que su otro yo o_ el _cómo le decía había gozado torturar a la joven china.

Lo difícil seria deshacerse de lo poco que quedaba de la joven y sin instrumentos sería peor, no conocía la zona y tampoco sabía que tan concurrido era, busco a fondo dentro del armario de la pagoda y encontró una caja de fósforos algo húmedos, un poco de líquido para una fogata, no serviría… tardaría mucho en arder y el humo llamaría la atención, descarte la idea y seguí buscando, entre baratijas inservibles encontré un costal lo suficientemente grande para meter el resto de la chica en él.

Tome parte del dorso que faltaba, un brazo y la cabeza colgaba haciéndome batallar por un momento, después las caderas y piernas. Salí en busca de algunas rocas para que hicieran peso, las más grandes que pude cargar, las puse dentro y anude, camine alrededor del lago lo más lejos posible de la pagoda, camine unos veinte minutos y me adentre al lago hasta llegar al centro y deje caer el pesado costal que llego al fondo.

Aproveche y nade hasta la orilla limpiando los restos de sangre que tenía en el cuerpo me deje caer en la orilla cansado, estuve así unos quince minutos, pensado en la vida que estaba llevando, a sus 186 años, tenía que lidiar con la carga de conciencia, pero en cuanto la presa indicada cruzaba en su camino el _otro _lo hacía olvidar todo y lo convertía en una bestia.

Me levante con pesar amanecería en cualquier momento, la camisa mojada con manchas de sangre se pagaba al cuerpo y ni qué decir del pantalón.  
Pase por enfrente de la pagoda y pensé un momento que hacer, use el resto del líquido para fogata y lo esparcí por todo el lugar y encendí el fósforo, que tardo un poco en arder, salí y cheque el área no había olvidado nada asique me iría casa.

Al regresar dormí tanto que cuando desperté ya era muy de noche, pasadas de las diez, recibí un mensaje de Ryoga mandando una imaginen de él, una piscina con varias mujeres, lance el teléfono de nuevo a la cama, estuve así una hora más y no tenía ganas de dormir, tal vez vería la TV,

Encendí la pantalla montada en la pared y cambie los ciento y tantos canales disponible y no había nada interesante cuando pase por el noticiero local.  
Estaban dando la noticia que hubo un pequeño incendio cerca del lago junto a los campos de lavanda, no se habían reportado personas heridas, sospechaban que había sido producto del vandalismo por personas que habían usado el lugar para drogarse.  
Bueno eso era buena teoría, la pagada está hecha cenizas y no había rastros de que hubiese pasado algo ahí solo tenía una versión nada precisa a los hechos reales, más tranquilo que cuando desperté me acomode de nuevo entre los suaves y cómodos cobertores para ver si podía dormir hasta mañana.

Después de tres días de estadía, decidí regresar a Tokio, al segundo día que desapareció la chica y comenzó a hacerse la búsqueda de su paradero, al parecer estaba comprometida y pronto se casaría, el prometido también de origen chino había hecho un comunicado junto a la abuela que si sabían algún tipo de información fuera reportado a las autoridades correspondientes.

De camino al aeropuerto se encontró con uno que otro patrullero con la imagen de chica, nada más supe después.

Cuando llegue a casa Yuri me recibía con una cálida sonrisa, me tenía listo la comida junto con una jarra de té helado.

-_**esto es delicioso Yuri, eres la mejor cocinera del Japón sin duda-**_ felicite sinceramente mientras devoraba mi plato de ravioles de queso ricota y espinacas.

-_**siempre es un placer …ya sabes-**_ se retiró del comedor dejándome solo con mi platillo, indagaba por el internet distraído y me ponía al tanto de las noticias y deportes, nada interesante por el momento hasta que el teléfono sonó, y la imagen de mi primo apareció.

-si Ryoga ¿que se te ofrece?- pregunte algo de fastidio fingiendo molestia- no tengo ni una hora y ya estas molestando.

-huuy! Qué carácter y yo que te llamaba para escuchar tu voz… ¡no saves cuanto te extrañe!- solté un Aja que lo hizo reír.-como sea…te hablaba para decirte que por fin primo mío, ¡el amor a llegado a mi corazón!- detuve el tenedor a medio camino a la boca ¿el amor? Medite un poco y continúe con el curso del tenedor a la boca para masticar el raviol.

-¿Cómo es eso?...explícate- ordene.

-pues eso… me he enamorado de la chica más hermosa, dulce, inteligente, fantástica, sexy…- continua con una lista de apelativos que termino asqueándome y lo calle.

-¡para, para!...deja de hablar que pareces un idiota- no pude dejar de sentir algo de incertidumbre, que algo así pasara era muy….raro hasta cierto punto insólito, no éramos seres comunes y el tema del amor en nuestra especie era tan irreal como nuestra existencia misma, fueron muy pocos los que llegaron a conocer ese sentimiento, entre ellos mis padres, entre la larga existencia de nuestra especie fueron escasos los que pudieron tener ese relación triunfante. Y era muchos más raro que le pasase a él, un ser demasiado descuidado y mujeriego.

-¡no lo puedo evitar! Me siento eufórico, lleno de vida, todo lo veo más hermoso y lleno de color…-rolo los ojos con fastidio, me estaba molestando tanta chorra-los pajarillos catan, incluso me levanto más temprano para ver el amanecer ¡¿lo puedes creer?! ¡Yo! Tempra..- y colgué el teléfono. hasta el apetito se me había quitado, sería mejor ir a entrenar un poco y sacar esta incomodidad que estaba sintiendo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuve entrenado, pero sentí la presencia de Ryoga de tras de mí.

-no sabía que tenías esa maña- dije dejando de hacer unos ejercicios y tomando una toalla para secar el sudor.

-y yo no sabía que fueras celoso- ignore ese comentario fuera de lugar y continúe con lo que hacía.

-¿a eso has venido? Si ya terminaste…bye-

-¿Por qué estas de malas? ¿tan mal te fue en Sapporo?- resople fastidiado, tenía razón pero eso de que le había llegado el amor, no me sentó bien, no eran celos aun no sabía que era, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que celos no eran, esperaba.

-no es eso, pero sabes de sobra que molesta que me llames para tonterías y antes lo hacías por cualquier cosa ahora que estas "enamorado" será peor. Aprecio demasiado mis momentos de tranquilidad y tu querido primero me los arruinas-

\- Ranma, eres el único familiar que tengo ¿a quién le podré contar mi sentir si no a ti?- puso cara de sentimientos encontrados y yo suspire resignado le invite adentro a tomar algo.  
Lo anime. Que siguiera contándome su gran amor y este no dudo nada seguir describiéndome lo resplandeciente que era el mundo a sus ojos.  
\- hay Ranma si solo la conocieras...me darías la razón, es el ser más puro y magnífico de la tierra-dijo con ojos brillos y alucinados. Por una parte, muy pero muy en el fondo sentía una pequeñísima y minúscula alegría por él, era algo bueno tener ese bienestar en nuestras vidas, después de tanta sangre y muerte.  
-y... ¿Dónde la conociste? - pregunte no queriendo saber la respuesta y por puro mero compromiso.  
\- Después de esa noche de sexo desenfrenado - me guiño el ojo - salí a caminar cerca de un parque, me senté en una banca y su aroma me llego de repente inundando por completo mis pulmones, sentí el deseo ferviente de pegar mi nariz a su piel y olerla todo el tiempo posible... Por un momento creí que entraría en trance, pero no. Esto fue más haya... Es amor primo hasta mi bestia se apaciguo. - procesó la información que Ryoga me dio, según mi padre antes de ser asesinado, los sentimientos que uno experimentaba eran indescriptibles, por eso podían décadas en plena soledad como en mi caso, tenía más de ciento ochenta el único sentimiento bueno que tengo por el sexo femenino es el de cariño a Yuri que me cuido desde muy joven, y por su puesto la excitación y deseo al entrar en transe pero eso otra cosa muy distinta.  
\- y la vi paseando a su mascota mientras escuchaba música... Fue irreal- me detuve de repente - después de eso entro a su auto y la mire partir, me quedé extasiado -  
\- ¿me estás diciendo que solo la viste una vez? ¿Y solo por unos momentos? - pregunte sin creerlo.  
-si... - y se dio cuenta a lo que me refería. -...¡Pero la voy a encontrar!  
-!si serás idiota! - le di un golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza-todo este tiempo creí habías tenido un acercamiento o por lo menos un intercambio de palabras, ¡que ya la conocías! ¡No esto!-  
-! pero lo tendré! - dijo ilusionado - y veras lo hermosa que es, te lo juro -  
-mejor vete de aquí, ahora si me hiciste perder el tiempo –

Deje a mi primo otra vez con la palabra en la boca, y me dirigí a mi habitación a tomar un baño, tanto aguante para que saliera con esto.  
Termine la ducha y me puse unos panteones de mezclilla y una playera negra con una chamarra vieja de cuero. baje al primer piso y escuche como Ryoga intentaba hablar con Yuri, le repetía las. Palabras cada más fuerte, pero sin éxito, nunca entendería que solo se podía comunicar con ella a modo de señas, pero era su culpa por no aprender. Salí y me encontré a Gosonkugi cortando unas flores del jardín para ponerlas en un florero, le indique que saldría y que si Ryoga llegara a preguntar se había ido a la Patagonia. Este acepto y se inclinó dando le buena tarde.

Los enamorados de ella.

Había conducido por más de tres horas y aun no se cansaba, ya pasaban más de las seis y Ryoga no había llamado, eso era buena noticia, comprendió el mensaje que Gosonkugi le dio.  
Quise poner un poco de música y me distrae un minuto para cambiar la lista de reproducción cuando alce la vista una chica se atravesaba por la calle, no me dio el tiempo suficiente para frenar y la golpee arrojándola unos metros enfrente del auto.  
-maldición... Lo que faltaba- baje deprisa para encontrarme con una joven de unos veintitantos, su bolso estaba aún lado de ella y la cabeza sangraba levemente, estaba inconsciente.  
Gire a mi alrededor no había alguien en las calles, estaba algo retirado de las calles transitadas.  
¿Qué hacía tan lejos del centro de la cuidad? A lo lejos presentí que un auto se acercaba y sin pensarlo la tome en brazos, y note lo liviano que era su cuerpo, el aroma dulce como a la esencia de la vainilla, sin querer respire su olor y con la poca sangre de su frente termino de embriagarme. No lo dude y la deposite en el asiento trasero, recogí su bolso y lo arroje al asiento del copiloto y puse en marcha el motor. Mire por el retrovisor mirando si el auto de atrás lo estaba siguiendo o si noto el accidente, aparecer todo iba bien, el único problema era la chica y esa sensación que le provocó.  
Hice una llamada casa y Gosonkugi contestó.  
-residencia Saotome-contestó.  
-¡Gosonkugi! Qué bueno que contestas...¿Esta Ryoga ahí?. -  
-no señor, el señor Ryoga se retiró hace una hora, comentó que tendría que ir en busca de su amor, tomo uno de sus coches señor. - gruñí por lo bajo, ahora que lo necesitaba este se iba y lo peor fue que tomó uno de sus autos.  
-¿y cual fue? - pregunté temiendo la respuesta.  
\- el...Ashton señor- inhale con fuerza, y me trate de calmar.  
-OK...escucha, arregla la habitación que está a lado de la mía y ten listo el botiquín de primeros auxilios, llego en cinco minutos - colgué y vi por retrovisor a la chica aun inconsciente.

Miraba las luces de la cuidad a lo lejos por la ventana, la chica que había golpeado con el auto no había despertado tenía alrededor de una hora que habían llegado y eso le preocupo un poco. Pudo haberse dado cuenta alguien y si andaba caminando por ahí era por algo.  
Camine a uno de los sillones de la esquina y me senté para verla a lo lejos, algo tenía esta chica que llamaba la atención, su calor y el exquisito aroma que desprendía, sintió un calor abrasador recorrerme el cuerpo, este era diferente y no me gustaba, era desconocido para mí y no me fiaba de ese tipo de sensaciones. Los gemidos y movimientos en la cama captaron mi atención, estaba despertando.  
-¿dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabes? - dijo incorporándose y sintiendo las vendas en su frente. Me puse de pie y me acerque a la cama, para verla mejor.  
-estas en mi casa, yo te traje aquí... Te golpe con el auto, te atravesaste en el camino-dije haciéndola asustar.  
-ya... Ya veo ¿por qué no me llevo a un hospital o clínica? - pregunto desconfiada con el ceño fruncido.  
-estaba a unos diez minutos de mi casa, era más rápido traerla aquí que llevarla a una clínica, estamos algo retirados. Pero no se preocupe un médico la revisó - mentí- ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Le duele algo?.  
-solo un poco la cabeza - me miro y su semblante se suavizó hasta crear un leve sonrojo el cual se me hizo tierno, no pude evitar sonreír por eso.  
\- está bien, Yuri te traerá algo de comer y un cambio...solo te pido que seas paciente con ella. Es sordomuda solo hazle señas de que necesites y te ayudará-di media vuelta y salí de ahí, esa niña me estaba incomodando. Me fui a la biblioteca, necesitaba aclarar unas dudas que pronto surgieron.  
En el estante detrás de mi escritorio sobre el sexto peldaño el cuarto libro negro de cuero, explica todo referente a nosotros, teníamos muchos nombres, pero con el que fuimos nombrados desde miles de años como los vení mulieribus.  
Criaturas de inframundo viviendo en la tierra devorando la belleza de las mujeres para vivir eternamente. Era definición más cercana de nuestra existencia, pero algo errónea, no matábamos por vivir eternamente, lo hacíamos por supervivencia, necesidad, en el pasado se teníamos más libertad, pero ahora somos mucho más cuidadosos y no podíamos vivir sembrando pánico y revelándonos, nos gustaba nuestra forma de vivir, muchos de nosotros fueron personas importantes en la historia pero que al final quisieron terminar con su existencia. Ojeé una página más, buscando más información cuando uno de nosotros llegara enamorarse.  
No había mucha información, fueron muy pocos los privilegiados de experimentar esos sentimientos. Y la razón era simple, no podías tener sentimientos con algo, que en un futuro otro de los tuyos podría ser su cena, en pocas palabras no te puedes enamorar de una vaca si otro la usaría para hamburgueses era cruel la comparación, pero era la verdad.  
Y la única forma de acabar con uno de nosotros era otro igual, por eso muchos habían muerto en el pasado hasta quedar Ryoga y yo. Éramos los últimos en el mundo, ya no había más. Nos cuidamos uno al otro y así sería siempre.  
Los síntomas que se producían eran una necesidad extrema por tener contacto con dicha humana, todo referente y proveniente de ella era importante, aroma, tacto y gusto se intensificaba.

Cerré el libro con fuerza no me gustaba todo lo que había leído, con la necesidad de comer mujeres como para sumarle esto.  
Tome una botella de coñac y llene el vaso para tomarlo de una sola, alguien toco la puerta y camine para abrir.  
-disculpa la molestia Ranma pero la chica ya ceno y tomó un baño, dijo sentirse mejor después de ducharse, tomó unas aspirinas antes de acostarse -  
\- bien.. Gracias Yuri, no sabría que hacer sin ti- se disculpó y se retiró a su habitación.  
Yo haría lo mismo era mucho por un día.

Era media noche y me revolvía en la cama, a pesar del frío que hacia afuera yo estaba cubierto en sudor, me desperté desesperado y con una ansiedad que jamás había experimentado. Entre al baño y moje mi cara con agua del grifo, a pesar de estar fría, no me calmaba el calor.  
Mi sentido del oído captó su respiración, calmada y pausada. Como hipnotizado camine siguiendo el palpitar de su corazón, llegue a la puerta de la habitación que usaba continua a la mía y la abrí para entrar, entre las cortinas que escondían la belleza que descansaba en ese momento.  
La observé dormir, era tan hermosa que dolía no poderse acercar y tocar la piel. Deslice el cobertor que la cubría para contemplarla mejor, la sangre hirvió de manera distinta a otras. Sólo usaba la camisa del pijama que se le ofreció y estaba a medio cerrar dejando el naciente de su pecho que a pesar de no ser tan prominentes le eran perfectos, acaricie su vientre con delicadeza pasando encima de su cadera, que ella adornaba con unas bragas de encaje en color coral.  
Ardía, su piel ardía, temía que en cualquier momento su otro despertara y que acabará con ella, salí rápido de ahí y me fui al área donde está la piscina y me tire en ella para calmarme un poco.

Estuve ahí hasta que los primeros rayos salieron, el agua ahora la sentía tibia, recargado en la orilla con la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

Estuve consiente de mi alrededor, cuando Yuri se levantó a preparar el café y el desayuno, a Gosonkugi en la entrada limpiando y… a ella parada en la ventana observándome, me incorporé y puse mi vista fija en la ventana, vi claramente cómo se sorprendió al verse sorprendida y retrocedió.

Iría a verla para comprobar de una vez que lo poco que decía el libro era cierto. tome una toalla que estaba sobre el camastro y me seque con ella y camine adentro para subir las escaleras, otra vez esa maldita sensación de necesidad que no soportaba.

Llegue a la puerta y toque, para escuchar un adelante, abrí la puerta y estaba de nuevo en la ventana.

-¿estuvo aquí anoche?-pregunto haciéndome detener mi paso sorprendido. ¿qué decirle? ¿la verdad? Me tacharía de acosador y se iría, no me gustó la idea de que se marchara. -le pregunte algo… ¿estuvo anoche aquí?-

-si…-dije sin más.

-sabía que no lo había soñado- dijo enojada, me sorprendí a un mas ¿habría soñado conmigo? No sé porque sentí una calma que hace tiempo no sentía, nació en mí una esperanza que estaba dispuesto hacerla realidad - ¡en este momento me voy! tengo que encontrar a nicki…-camino molesta a la puerta, dispuesta a salir de ahí, no lo permitiría, sentí de repente una rabia crecer al escuchar que nombraba a alguien y ese sentimiento eran celos.

-¡espera! No puedes irte, aun estas delicada anoche recibiste un golpe fuerte por mi culpa-

-¡es cierto! por su culpa…si verdad estuviera preocupado por lo que hizo debió llevarme a un hospital, pero no. ¡Aquí estoy!...¿quién sabe qué ideas tenía en su cabeza para traerme aquí y venir a media noche mientras estaba dormida… pervertido -¿pervertido? Me había llamado así, sonríe por la ocurrencia suya, camine detrás de ella mientras bajaba las escaleras. era rápida y con mucha energía.

-mira… yo te recomiendo que desayunes algo primero y le hablamos a ese nicki que pase por ti, ¿es tu novio no?-

-¡¿Qué? ¿está loco? Nicki es mi perro no mi novio y por nada me quedaría aquí a tomar un desayuno con usted… quien sabe que cosas le podría poner a mi comida para raptarme- ¡su perro! ¡era su perro! Eso sería una oportunidad.

\- no pienses así de mí, solo quiero ser amable y me hables de tu… mi nombre es Ranma Saotome- me adelanté y me puse enfrente de ella extendiendo mi mano a modo de saludo- mucho gusto y perdona otra vez por lo de ayer.

-Mmmmm… está bien, acepto tus…disculpas- dijo dudosa, pero al final asedio y me correspondió el saludo.

-bien…si gustas te ayudo a buscar a tu mascota, después de comer algo claro, has de estar hambrienta ¿no?- pregunte esperanzado, ese sentimiento se manifestaba en menos de una hora en ese día, de verdad si estaba perdiendo la cabeza.- Yuri hace unos huevos benedictos delicioso..-

\- qué internacional…-

-por cierto, no me has dicho cuál es tu nombre. -le pregunte mientras la guiaba a la cocina.

-Akane, Akane Tendo…-dijo mientras recorría la estancia con ojo crítico- tienes una casa bonita y grande ¿vives tu solo? - sonreí encantado por la curiosidad de la chica, yo estaba feliz por esa curiosidad que preguntara lo que quisiera.

-No. También esta Yuri quien es la que cocina y hace la limpieza y cuida de mi- me miro con una ceja alzada y yo reí fuerte- ¡es verdad! Ella a cuidado de mi desde hace mucho tiempo es… como mi nana, se podrá decir y también esta Gosonkugi …es como el mayordomo, pero a la vez no y yo, los tres vivimos aquí desde hace 8 años. - entramos a la cocina donde Yuri ya tenía todo listo y preparado en la mesa-

-¡wow! Todo luce fantástico y delicioso…muchas gracias- agradeció inclinándose.-

-_**¡es un placer! Lo hago encantada, estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí, ya era hora que Ranma me dejara ver a una de sus conquistas… bueno solo que en este caso se conocieran algo diferente-**_ me miro risueña y mire de nuevo a Akane con sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estaba algo descolocada por que no entendía lo que decía con su lenguaje de señas.

-dice que es no hay porque, aunque no te escuche percibe que tus palabras son sinceras…bueno creo que es hora de empezar.- de la emoción que sentía en el momento, no me percate que seguía solo con el pantalón de franela con él que había dormido que ahora ya estaba medio húmedo y una toalla alrededor del cuello, esa era la pinta que cargaba en ese momento, pero mi encanto y galanura estaba causando el efecto esperado, de vez en cuando sus ojos se posaban en mi cuerpo, por esa razón me quite la toalla y la deje en la otra silla.-muy bien creo que era hora de comer… buen provecho.

-provecho…- dijo nerviosa, clavando la vista en el plato, le fue difícil debo decir, pero disfrute que estuviera llamando su atención. poco a poco se fue relajando y disfrutamos del desayuno, estuvimos por lo menos una hora y media platicando de muchas cosas, Yuri de vez en cuando entraba a la cocina, para verificar que todo estuviera bien. Supe mucho de ella, era menor de tres hermanas, su familia tenía un dojo y daban clases, ella era maestra de idiomas en una academia privada y dos días a la semana impartía clases a menores en el dojo, por mi estaba más que fascinado con ella, su forma de hablar, sus expresiones, los ademanes que hacía con las manos, todo en ella era perfecto para mí. En cambio, yo tuve que mentir un poco.

Le conté que no era de aquí, que había vivido en muchas partes, no me gustaba estar mucho tiempo en un lugar, pero que tenía aquí más tiempo por su primo que a él le había gustado japon, él era el único familiar que tenía,

Paramos de platicar para salir en busca de nicki un pug de mediana edad que había escapado el día que la conocí por la mañana, aparecer vivía muy cerca de mí, había comprado una pequeña residencia a unos diez minutos y su mascota había salido por un hueco en la cerca.

Mientras me ponía algo decente, ella paseaba por el jardín en compañía de Gosonkugi, era mi oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con ella y de conquista la.

Salimos de la casa a pie, caminamos un buen tramo en busca del cachorro, gritando su nombre, después cuarenta minutos apareció todo sucio, como era tiempo de regresar a casa me apresure a invitarla a comer, que acepto como forma de agradecimiento por ayudar la con el cachorro, nos aseguramos de que volviera a escapar y emprendimos camino de regreso, todo iba perfecto, reíamos juntos hacíamos bromas, comentaron en doble sentido y coqueteábamos entre los dos.

Decidimos hacer algo de pizza, cada minuto que pasaba este de sensaciones me inundaban y me gustaba.

Entre más pasaban las horas nos hablamos con más confianza, era como si no conocíamos desde hace mucho tiempo.

-debo confesar que al principio tenía algo de miedo, estaba a punto de salir por la ventana y trepar la cerca. - pegándole una mordida a la pizza.

-¿de verdad por qué? - pregunte curioso.

\- eres raro... - aclaro - algo tienes que me pone nerviosa, como si ocultará algo... No se quizá este exagerando, pero prefiero estar al margen no valla hacer que medes problemas en un futuro.

-¿por qué te daría problema yo?- me acerque disimuladamente a la banca donde comíamos

-no se... Dímelo tú, ¿eres de los chicos que causan problemas?

-no... Para nada y lo puedo demostrar - me acerque a ella, para tomarla del mentón para besar sus labios, fue lento y placentero, profundice y la acerque más a mí, me acomode más su cuerpo, exquisito y tentador, todo se estaba tornando glorioso y quería ir más a fondo cuando Ryoga entró.

-!Ranma no podrás creer lo que descubrí a cerca de mi a..ngel...- nos separamos algo agitados, yo molesto por ser interrumpido y ella apenada, pero lo que me desconcertó fue la mirada de Ryoga. -! ¿co-como pudiste hacerme algo así?! - desconcertado me puse de pie pero ni tiempo tuve de reaccionar cuando se me echo enzima y me atacó, estaba totalmente fuera de sí y en cuestión de segundos este ya no era el Ryoga que conocía, ya sea había trasformado.

-!te dije que la buscaría! ¡Que era para mí!- sus garras salieron más grandes de lo normal, sorprendiéndome, sus ojos eran fieros y rasgados tornándose de un rojo intenso, Akane estaba aterrada, temblando de miedo, Ryoga se acercó a mi otra vez tratando de darme un zarpazo que esquive de un salto pero que destruyó parte la pared,

-! Ellaa es miaa! - no sabía que estaba ocurriendo, pero no podía darme el lujo de perder el control aquí, -! yo la vi primero! - y me detuve petrificado, ahora lo entendía todo, Akane era la chica que Ryoga había conocido en el parque, la mire y estaba en una esquina temblando de miedo con ojos llorosos.

-Ryoga... Yo no sabía, de verdad. - me acerque a él para razonar con él. Pero cuando se estaba en transe era casi imposible hacer algo.

-¡mientes!¡Tu maldito hijo de puta! te mataré y yo me quedaré con ella - no me había gustado sus palabras no concebí la idea de que el pudiera ponerle las manos encima, estaba totalmente fuera de control, su cuerpo creció más de lo normal rompiendo así la playera que usaba, las venas sobresalían y sus colmillo crecieron exageradamente, era tanta su ferocidad y entre los dientes hilos de saliva corrían

-Ryoga tranquilo, yo apenas la conocí ayer por la tarde ¿cómo iba a saber quién podría ser? Se racional, no quiero hacerte daño. - Rompía y zarpaba muebles tratando de darme a mí, sería imposible razonar con él, tome Akane de la mano que estaba aterrada y trate de sacarla de ahí, pero esto hizo que se pusiera peor, grito tanto que por un momento yo también temí, brinco frente a nosotros bloqueando la salida.

-no iras a ninguna parte... Me importa un bledo ahora nuestro parentesco... - capte como a lo lejos Yuri saco un hacha y se acercó para dale con ella en la espalda, pero fue muy tarde, Ryoga estiró un brazo y la tome del cuello y como si fuera de arcilla arranco su cabeza salpicando parte de la pared de la cocina.

Con ojos abiertos vi como Yuri había muerto a mis pies de manera horrible tratando de ayúdame.

-vieja decrepita... Creía que con un hacha podría herirme ja... Que estúpida fue- no soporte más y poco a poco mi piel se tornó caliente, mis músculos y estatura creció para dejar salir al otro que estuvo aun dormido.

-esto lo pagaras caro... - me abalance a él y entramos a la pelea de mortal, mordía mis brazos y yo rasguñaba su pecho lo más profundo que podía, me lanzaba metros de distancia para caer en muebles y destruirlos, esto lo aprovecho para acercase a Akane.

-tu eres mía... Tu permanecerá a mi lado - la tenía contra la pared del pasillo, pero salte sobre él y le herí todo el largo de la espalda.

-¡huyeee! – grite- ¡sal de aquí o morirás!-

-Pe-pero tu... -

-¡QUE SALGASS! - asustada salió corriendo hacia la salida pero Ryoga tiro parte de una puerta haciendo que la mitad de ella cayera sobre Akane, lleno de ira brinque sobre su espalda, para morder su cuello borbotones de sangre salían manchando el piso, estaba confiado que pronto caería y que terminaría todo, pero me tomó de la espalda brinco sobre mi sin importarle que desgarre parte de su hombro y mordió tan fuerte y profundo en mi espalda que podía sentir como hacía un hueco en ella, fue cuando entendí que nuestra especia estaba por extinguirse, nos matábamos unos a otros por una mujer y eso nos estaba pasando.

El dolor no fue nada comparado con el dolor que no la volvería a ver, fue tan corto tiempo fue tan irreal que lo poco que duró provoco un poco de paz, en mis últimos minutos o segundos de vida la recordaría así. Con mi espalda totalmente desgarrada y a unos cuantos centímetros de mi corazón todo se nubló y fue oscuridad.

un grito desgarrador se escuchó en toda la casa,

Ryoga fuera de sí, completamente transformado comía del corazón del único ser lo acompaño por décadas, la chica horrorizada trataba de moverse, pero no podía, nunca imagino ver algo así, no lograba procesar lo que sus ojos miraban,

Ryoga tragaba el último trozo de órgano y poco a poco fue calmándose, pero no del todo.

Se enderezó y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, sus garras regresaron hacer uñas pero su miraba no era la misma.

-primo... Solo a ti se te ocurrió poner tus ojos en ella... Y Mira como terminaste. - escupió el carcomido cuerpo y fijo su miraba a la espectadora. Sonrió de forma malvada para acercarse a ella. - y tu... ahora eres mía.

-¡Nooo!¡Ayudaa! ¡Que alguien me ayude! -

-Grita todo lo que puedas, nadie te ayudara... Todos en esta casa saben lo que somos... Bueno los que quedan, también él era como yo-dijo apuntando al cuerpo. -¡Gosonkugi! - el mayordomo salió de entre un armario muerto de pánico. Nunca los había avistó actuar así, desde que era un niño sirvió al señor Saotome y al joven Ryoga, ahora él estaba muerto y por él. - ahora como veras... Mi primito ya no está a cargo de la casa ahora yo seré dueño de todo... Así que limpia todo este cochinero que yo estaré muy ocupado-tomo del brazo con fuerza a la joven y la jalo para ponerla sobre el hombro como un costal de papas.

La pobre chica pataleaba pidiendo ayuda y suplicando que la dejara ir.

Subió por las escaleras con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la tendría todo el tiempo que quisiera. Se escuchó cerrar la puerta de la habitación principal fuertemente y para seguirle los gritos de la joven.

Gosonkugui limpiando lo que quedaba de su señor, con tristeza ahora su vida estaría en manos ese ser que antes atendía con gusto.

Los gritos se seguían escuchando con fuerza, lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo con ella, sería horrible para que ella gritara así.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso, estaba concentrado en bloquear sus gritos y limpiar.

Pasaron dos horas.

Pasaron dos horas y lo supo por que el reloj antiguo a si lo marcaba, cuando bajó solo con unos pantalones y una bata tinta de seda mal puesta.

\- se.. Señor Ryoga.. Creo que tendría que mandar a cambiar el mármol para que no se note la sangre de aquí. - el joven y asustado mayordomo se inclinó lo suficiente para no verlo a la cara.

-está bien encárgate de eso... Y después sube y atiende a la señora, que tome una ducha y que coma algo, saldré un rato. No la dejé huir que el próximo cadáver que este en el suelo será el tuyo.

Salió de la casa, así como salió de la habitación, espero escuchar el sonido del auto y en cuanto se perdió en las afueras subió corriendo escaleras arriba.

Entró a la habitación para auxiliar a la ahora señora, pero una imagen horrenda se presentó.

Estaba boca abajo sobre la cama, totalmente ida, sangre salía de entre sus piernas junto a restos de otros fluidos que podría imaginar que eran.

-se.. Señora déjeme ayudarla... - me acerque a ella cubriéndola con algo limpio. Pero esta se reusó, no quería que nadie la tocara, tenía mordisco y chupetones en muchas partes del cuerpo. Sintió pena por ella. Como le habían dado una orden, él fue algo duro con ella y casi la obligó a entrar al baño.

Era como una muñeca de trapo, no tenía energías para nada y su entrepierna dolía, prefería morir en ese momento.

Después de un rato regreso el señor con ropa distinta, subió de nuevo a la habitación para encontrarla en un rincón llorando.

\- hola querida... Será mejor que se te pase el berrinche... Que esto seguirá hasta que la muerte nos alcance.

La chica miro horrorizada como se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de las manos para tumbarla de nuevo a la cama que ahora estaba hecha y limpia.

El joven mayordomo quemaba las sábanas y la ropa que tenías. Las líneas de sangre se secan y se borran. En el jardín para cuando nevaba. Miraba las flamas. La vida de la chica se extingue pronto, para que no sigiera sufriendo más, él era débil e Es una mejor manera de vivir mucho tiempo en esta tierra.

Los gritos de la joven se escucharon de nuevo, sin embargo, el señor Ranma está aquí.


End file.
